The Truth About God
by Enthilia
Summary: Lucifer meets someone new while hosting a party at Lux. Can this new friend actually understand him? Could it be that Lucifer has finally found someone who knows what its like and can share his pain? Please review OC is male. Rating may go up! Second chapter is revised.
1. Open Doors

**Okay. This is set during St. Lucifer. Lucifer is trying to be a giving person.** **So, if its out of character that is my excuse.**

 **~Lucifer does not belong to me, and I do not own the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.**

 _"Get out of my home!"_

He remembers how mad his father was. If he was to be completely honest, he was kinda scared of him in that moment.

Michael sighed as he sipped his drink. The liqueur burned his throat but he didn't mind. It just proved that he could still feel something other than the emptiness in his chest.

'Why couldn't I have just kept my damn mouth shut?' He thought to himself.

Michael suddenly tensed up. He felt something strange. Starting in the pit of his stomach and up his spine.

"You look a bit lonely lad. Care to explain why you are still sitting here alone in the middle of sch a grand party?" A British voice said from behind him.

'Oh, God..'

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like socializing. My apologies if that offends you." Michael said sarcastically. A certain undertone of bitterness in his voice.

"Did I strike a nerve with you?" Suddenly the man is right in his ear. He can hear the smirk in his voice.

"No. I'm just trying to enjoy my drink alone." Michael replied.

"You wouldn't mind if I join you then? As you may have know, I am the owner of this fine establishment and I want to make sure everybody is having a good time. It is my job after all."

"Well, you run it well I'll admit." Michael chugged the rest of the contents in his cup. Laying the cup back down he sight. 'So-long to my peace and quiet.' He already regretted coming here, but he couldn't go to any other bar due to his reputation. This was his best option.

"I'm not really a club person. I'm more of a small town bar kinda guy."

"Then why come here? Decided to change it up a bit?" The handsome man grinned and took a drink from his own cup. Inviting himself to take a seat next to the lonely stranger.

"Yeah. Lets go with that.." Michael said. Wishing he had another drink so he had something to do with his hands.

"Ah, no worries. We all have our dirty little secrets. My name is Lucifer." Lucifer looked at the side of Michael's head. Wondering why he's even trying to make conversation with him. But boredom is not something Lucifer is fond of and the stranger looked interesting enough.

"Nice to meet you Lucifer. I'm Michael"

"So, you refuse to tell me why you are not up and enjoying all the sin?" Lucifer's grin got wider. "Or where you came from? I haven't ever seen you here before and I like to get to know my costumers personally." Lucifer said in such a way that it made Michael slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh. No, its not that I'm not enjoying myself. I just got a lot on my mind and it been a long day." (Name) admitted to Lucifer.

"Ah, now. What kind of struggles are you facing?" Lucifer asked. He couldn't explain it, but Michael interested him. 'Could it be that I'm just that bored?' Lucifer thought.

Michael looked over at Lucifer. He looked into his dark eyes that seemed to draw out every single one of his secrets to the surface. He felt like his whole life story was written on his forehead.

"I-I got into a fight with my dad." Michael reluctantly said. 'Why am I telling him things?' Michael scolded himself for being so weak.

"Ah. I know the feeling. Fathers can be so over bearing sometimes. It's like no other way is right unless its their way!" Lucifer stated. A look of amusement in his eyes. But Michael could see the resentment underneath it.

"The argument was mostly my fault. My father is a preacher and has a huge dedication to the cross. Very passionate. And I accidentally spoke my opinion." Michael said. The bitterness returning to his voice and slipping onto his face like a mask to cover up the hurt.

Lucifer smirked. "Yes, my father is quite the holy roller himself. I for one have no use for it."

"He always takes up the church before his family. But I think I really fucked up this time." Michael sighed.

"What could have been so bad that you had to run here?" Lucifer was genuinely interested in this story.

"Well.. And you may think I'm crazy. But.. I defended the Devil." Michael said. Feeling more comfortable than he should have, sitting at a bar with this stranger, telling him personal information.

The Devil himself was socked to say the least. 'Defending me?' He thought.

The atmosphere was changing. Lucifer wanted to know more. "Well, what was it you actually said?"

Michael was shocked. He thought he was going to get thrown out on the street.

"I told him that the Devil didn't make me do what I did. I chose to do those things. And I said the same about him. And actually. If you even read the Bible, the Devil never really does anything considered evil. An asshole maybe. But not evil."

Lucifer smiled softly. The condescending smirk gone. 'What a lovely way to think of me.' Lucifer thought. Never really knowing how desperate he was for a companion. Someone who understood where he was coming from.

"I never understood why they always put all the blame for their wrong doings on someone else."

"I know. I know what I did. The Devil never once whispered in my ear and told me to do it. I made a choice. And I was ready for the consequences. But my dad was dead set on putting me in the church and trying to make me a better man." Michael air quoted. Suddenly very aware of the conversation he was sharing. With a man named Lucifer non-the-less.

"Hey. Is Lucifer your real name?" Michael asked.

"I was waiting on that." Lucifer chuckled. "As a matter of fact. It is. God given I'm afraid."

"This seems to be very personal to you too. I'm glade I'm not the only one who thinks like this." Michael smiled. The made eye contact and kept it until (Name)s phone started ringing. Making Lucifer glare at it and Michael jump slightly.

"Its my dad." Dread filling Michael's stomach.

"Oh dear. What would he do if he knew his son was in such a sinful place speaking to the Devil himself?" Lucifer chuckled. Michael laughed a little.

Michael answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me Michael! Where are you?! You are suppose to be here! Helping me with night service!" A gruff voice can be heard from the phone. Lucifer frowned. 'What kind of preacher is he?'

Michael rolled his eyes. "Just a few hours ago you were screaming about how you didn't want to see me again. Why would I want to come back around after that?" Michael was very calm. Lucifer thought it was rather strange but accepted that not everybody had his fiery temper.

"You have a job! You went and let that Devil get a hold of you! You have to shake him off! I will not have a son that doesn't show respect to my God!" The voice got angrier by the second.

"Then maybe you don't have a son." Not said as a question. Not whispered. And not taken back. Lucifer didn't know what the feeling in his stomach was. He didn't understand this man. Taking the fall for the Devil.

'Maybe dad really is looking after me..' Lucifer thought.

Michael ended the call. His dad still screaming on the other line.

"He's a Baptist." Michael said. "Sorry you had to listen to that. He has a way of knowing everything I'm doing at all times, and insists on ruining all my good times." Michael chuckled nervously. Hoping his father didn't ruin his new found friend.

Lucifer shook his head. Shaking all the confusing thoughts from it. "Don't worry. It was no problem. I've had my fair share of fights with my father."

Michael looked at his watch. "Damn. I have to go. I have work in the morning and I can't miss another day." Getting up to go he was held back by Lucifer.

Lucifer pulled his hand away quickly. Not understanding why he stopped Michael from leaving.

"Umm. Well. If you ever get lonely again just come back." Lucifer said. Trying to regain his usual suave demeanor.

"I'll be sure to." Michael smiled.

Lucifer felt his stomach knot up as he watched Michael leave. Maneuvering through the throng of people.

 **...**

 **Well guys! I hope you liked it. If it gets enough reviews I'll make another chapter. This can be the intro.**


	2. Baby Steps

**Okay y'all. I made some changes to this chapter because I felt like it was going to fast, and also I haven't really been watching Lucifer lately so I only know what happened in the first season, but I'm planning on getting caught up with the series.**

 **ALSO, I am SO sorry for not updating this story. I didn't really lose interest but I had a hard time coming up with stuff to happen. I also really wanted to keep Chloe in it some how and I'm still trying to figure out how.**

 **Warning: There is a part in this story where a character is put under pressure to use drugs. It's not really intense but still, if anyone has had a problem with using, please proceed with caution!**

 _'It's been over 2 weeks! Where is he?'_ Lucifer was starting to get antsy.

 _'He said he would come back.'_

Lucifer, dare he say, was missing his new friend. He felt something flutter in his chest. He took another sip of his drink pondering this new feeling.

"Lucifer! Where have you been?! Your party is going great and you're up here drinking alone?!" Maze busted into his condo.

He sighed, "Maze, darling. Calm down. I'm just not in the mood to be in such a rowdy crowd tonight."

"You? You don't want to be at your own party? What is going on here?!" Maze was very pissed. Lucifer took another sip from his drink. "I am sorry if you feel angry towards me Maze, but even the Devil himself needs a break sometime." Lucifer smirked.

"Is is Decker? Is she the reason why you're acting strange?" Maze demanded.

She had noticed Lucifer's mood lately and demanded answers.

"Maze." Lucifer said with a stern face, almost immediately shutting the demon up. Even if she was worried she knew not to cross a certain line with him. She wasn't stupid.

Lucifer was still drawn to Chloe, yes, she was strange indeed. Immune to his powers, fearless, kind, and smart. Of course he had not forgotten about her, but he knew she could never understand him for who he really is. He realized this after his chance encounter with Michael. The way he spoke of the Devil like he was speaking of an old friend had fascinated Lucifer in a way Chloe hadn't.

Maze glared at him with so much hate Lucifer almost cringed. "I'm trying to help you Lucifer." She whispered. With that she walked out of his room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Lucifer grabbed his jacket. Slipping it on, he lit a cigarette and walked out of his condo.

He figured he should at least make an appearance _not_ because he was hoping he would see Michael.

"Dammit. No! I'm done with that shit, I told you!" Michael tried hard not to throw his phone across the room.

"Come on, Mike! One more time won't kill you." His 'friend' said, trying to convince Michael to bend to his will.

"No. Don't call me again, E."

"Mikey, don't be li-" Michael ended the call. He didn't need this shit right now.

Michael then took a deep breath and got up from his couch. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he looked around and grabbed his jacket off the top of his TV. The antenna getting knocked to the floor in the process.

"Some fucking friend he is..." Michael mumbled walking out of his apartment, slamming the door. Michael knew that his 'friend' was crazy enough to show up at his house. Unless he fancied being arrested for harassment.

Michael didn't realize where he was going until he was in the middle of the raging dance floor. The music sounded muffled somehow. The ugly press of sweating bodies all around him.

He made his way over to the bar. Pushing past the bodies. Taking a seat he lit a cigarette. Taking a deep inhale he felt a familiar warm sensation go up his back.

"Looks who's finally returned!" That voice. Michael smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I've been out for a while. Had a lot of shit to take care of." Michael nervously laughed, hoping that Lucifer wouldn't see under it.

But he did.

Lucifer took his own seat next to Michael. "I'm happy to see you back!" Lucifer glanced around. He felt a sudden urge to go somewhere private with Michael to he didn't want to scare Michael off.

"So, what brings you back to my humble club? Not feeling lonely again, are you?"

"Just blowing off some steam. I had a rough day." Another drag of his cigarette.

Lucifer knew something was off about his friend tonight. After not seeing him for what felt like years he wanted nothing more than to question Michael, but he felt that Michael will share when he felt necessary.

"So, how is your night going?" Lucifer was pulled out of his thoughts when Michael spoke.

"Quite boring up until now. Nobody interesting enough to engage in. Yourself?"

"Eh. I've had better nights. It's bearable now." Michael chuckled nervously, rubbing his arm. _It's never going to go away_. A little voice in the back of his head whispered. He downed his drink. Trying to make the feeling go away.

"I have thought about what you said the other night. About our whole conversation. And I was hoping to continue it." Lucifer brought up, trying to get the passion back in Michael's eyes. The passion he saw when he was talking about his belief.

"You mean about the Devil?" Michael asked, knowing that that was it.

Lucifer nodded his head. "I have to ask you something, friend."

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"What if you met the Devil in real life? How would you feel if you found out that he isn't as _good_ as you think he is?" Lucifer asked, nervous of Michael's answer.

"I never said he was necessarily _good_. I'm not good ether, but that doesn't make me _bad_. It makes me human. To me the Devil is not going to waste his time making humans do evil things. They would do those things anyways. Even the Devil has demons to deal with. He _is_ the one Angel humans can relate to on a personal level. Not just a ' _you're what I'm suppose to be like_ ' thing." Michael explained, happy that he found somebody to listen to his opinion.

"And you wouldn't despise him? You don't blame him for every single bad thing you've ever done in your life?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course not. I made a decision. I chose to do the things I've done."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucifer wanted to know. He wanted to know what Michael has done. _'What makes him tick?'_

"I-" Michael looks up and over. He observes Lucifer. He notices how serious he is. Sitting on the stool next to his, hunched over and leaning in facing Michael. That's when he made the mistake of looking into Lucifer's eyes. _'That feeling again.'_ He felt like he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Michael's hands were shaking at this point. The music blaring in the speakers became muffled and all he could see was the man next to him.

"I- I-" He stopped himself and forced his eyes to the counter, wondering where all his self control went when he was around this man.

"I just made some bad decisions in life." It was vague, but Lucifer understood not to push. At least not until he gained more of this strange man's trust.

"We all make bad decision in life, but it doesn't make us bad people." Michael continues in a low voice, so low that Lucifer almost didn't hear him.

 _Could that really be true?_ Lucifer thought.

As the night rolled on, they sat and talked about anything that came to mind. Lucifer proved to be a good distraction for Michael.

Michael liked his attitude towards life and found himself agreeing with a lot of what Lucifer said.

He smiled to himself and for once, didn't have a drink and he noticed neither did Lucifer.

As time went on it soon became 2 AM and Michael realized, with slight panic, that he had work the next day, and started rushing out apologies, telling Lucifer that he forgotten he had to work and Lucifer stood and offered him a ride home.

"Oh, no. I just live about 3 blocks from here. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for keeping you from your party." Michael hated that he felt like he wasted this man's time, but Lucifer had none of it.  
"Nonsense. I have parties like this all the time. It not a problem. I honestly prefer your conversation to the excessive drinking and stumbling. It unbecoming."

Michael smiled and reached his hand out to shake Lucifers. Lucifer grabbed it and held on for a beat to long.

"Oh, I mean to ask you for your number so we can keep in contact.. I-If you'd like to." Michael asked, and looked almost _shy._

Lucifer chuckled and reached into his pocket for his phone, he rarely used up, but for some reason he felt that it would come in handy one day and boy, was he right.

After the exchange Michael made his way out of the club, still feeling eyes on his back, but found that he wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, he almost felt content.

He smiled as he reached the sidewalk, going in the direction of his apartment building.

…

 **I know the end seems rushed, but I'm in a hurry!**

 **Thank you all for being patient with me.**


End file.
